Earth
Like most comic versions of Earth, this one can be seen as a mirror of our own, with what may seem like similar geography on the surface, but radically divergent history and technological progression. Far more advanced and peaceful, with few major armed conflicts in its recent history. Economy The world is far more socialist-leaning than our own (at least by American standards) with basic income and universal healthcare widespread. Private companies are far smaller, limited in power, and massive corporations are nearly unheard of. Technology The presence of powers, superscience, and those who have pioneered them has contributed to huge advances in technology and medical science, putting the general 'tech level' years ahead of the real world, as well as massively improving quality of life, thanks in no small part to the above factors. Basically, imagine if comic book geniuses like Reed Richards and Tony Stark had actually made contributions to society beyond saving it from immediate existential threats. Countries Republic of the Seven States Main Page. Roughly analogous to the real-world North America. Alandra Analog to northern Canada, Alaska, and Greenland, with large portions unexplored and untouched by outsiders, its dominant indigenous people preferring to keep it that way. May be home to a large concentration of Atlantian ruins. Velluna, Arrelu, Razila, and Pandirra Analogs to South American countries, Brazil, Colombia, and Argentina in particular. Koa Island Analog to Hawaii. Highly advanced even for the world's standards, leading in ocean habitation and deap sea exploration. Para Islands Scattered island nations, analog to the Polynesian islands. Central Islands North Reef Rough analog to Great Britain. Norlund Analog to the Nordic countries. Evitia Analog to parts of Eastern Europe. Marrenia Analog to southern Europe, in particular France, Spain, and Italy. Merci spent a significant portion of her 500+ years here, picking up her characteristic accent. Home to the city of Pyrena, a forward-looking hub of culture and commerce. Thessa Analog to Greece and Mediterranean countries, home to a large concentration of Atlantian and other ruins. Algiya Analog to Northern Africa, in particular Morocco and Algeria. Gevrael Analog to Egypt, with bustling cities steeped in history, and Atlantean ruins. North Sunyal Analog to central Africa South Sunyal Analog to South Africa. Vahran Analog to parts of the Middle East, in particular Saudi Arabia and Dubai. Home to the shining city of Iradia. Merina Analog to Madagascar. Teviil Analog to parts of the Middle East, in particular Iran and Pakistan. Galistan Analog to parts of the Middle East. Iadesh Analog to India and Bangladesh. North Chang'an Partial analog to China. Chang'an Partial analog to China and Vietnam, formerly ruled by the supervillain Dr. 6, who the supersoldier Jade was recruited (and subsequently augmented) to fight, before both of them were seemingly killed in a climactic final battle after he attempted to conquer the rest of the continent with an army of giant robots. Dr. 6 himself was one of the survivors of an event in the 1950s where significant portions of the world, Chang'an included, came under the rule of a cabal of particularly powerful supers who were soon ousted in a destructive war that inspired the creation of the Zero Team, a GI Joe-like paramilitary force meant to covertly prevent large-scale armed conflict of this type. Kievan Analog to Russia, parts of China, and Mongolia. Tairul Analog to Taiwan and the Phillipines. Namsan Analog to North and South Korea. Nihoto Analog to Japan and Lady Merci's home country, full of pristine wilderness and bustling cities steeped in history, with many ancient buildings still in use, seamlessly incorporated into the futuristic development around them. Jaruvia Analog to Thailand and Malaysia. Indarii Analog to Indonesia and Papa New Guinea. Akadura Analog to Australia, home to Atlantean ruins. New Tazra Analog to New Zealand. South Islands Frigid, icy islands believed barren save for Atlantean ruins. Lost Sea, aka Atlantis The last surviving remnant of the planet-spanning civilization that created Starlight and was subsequently all but destroyed in her rampage. Exiling themselves to the bottom of the frigid antarctic ocean out of fear of her return, its people have since become xenophobic and isolated in the millennia since, adapted to underwater life in domed cities concealed from the rest of the world. What little modern Atlantian technology has made its way up to the surface has contributed to advancements in the surface world, particularly in the fields of powered armor and oceanic exploration. Other Places There are several colonies in orbit around the planet, the most prominent of these being Sunray-4, a massive research outpost that also houses controls for the planet's orbital defense systems (ostensibly designed to protect against hazardous asteroids and space debris as far as the general public knows, but they can also point inwards to function as weapons in the event of a powerful supervillain). All of these colonies, Sunray-4 in particular, are guarded by the AtmosForce, an elite highly trained Sentai-esque group who pilot transforming jet/mecha designed for combat in air and space. There are also extensive settlements on the Moon and Mars, the latter home to archaeological sites studying the remnants of Atlantian presence on the planet, having also been destroyed by Starlight. In addition to above there are places below, including treacherous 'lost worlds' in caverns deep beneath the surface of the earth, with few seeing them and even fewer returning. Gallery Trivia Category:Earth